Friendship Goes a Long Way
by Loyal Subject
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts one-shot featuring Tron Legacy: He attempted to take in as much as air as humanly plausible, no longer wondering if Donald or Goofy were able to catch up.Finally, Sora was within arm's reach of where Rinzler was located.


_This is a Kingdom Hearts/Tron Legacy extremely short one-shot. It's more of a scene really. To make a long story short, I saw Tron Legacy and was really disappointed by what happened to Tron and how Flynn handled what had happened to Tron. I just remember thinking at the end of the movie "If Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been there, they would have saved Tron and made that their top priority." So this is how I imagine Sora, Donald, and Goofy's final confrontation with Rinzler if Tron Legacy's plot were to ever be in Kingdom Hearts. _

_And, as for Fairfarren, I am working on it. I was a little bummed that I found out one chapter I had been working on mostly got deleted. I had so many copies of it, I deleted the one that was most up to date. So now I've got to re-write that basically..._

_Anyway, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Friendship Goes a Long Way

His legs had nearly given up on him yet Sora continued to race forward. He attempted to take in as much as air as humanly plausible, no longer wondering if Donald or Goofy were able to catch up. While it was unsettling to think they could easily be left behind at the speed he was running, he knew they could handle themselves.

A group of cyber-heartless suddenly appeared directly in his path, no doubt attempting to block the way. But he did not have time for this: his friend was getting away and if he didn't stop him now, he would be lost forever. None the less, Sora summoned his Keyblade. The majestic weapon quickly filled his palm with warmth. As soon as he managed to get a good grip on it, Sora slashed he Keyblade towards the creatures, stunning them before he pressed forward. He simply did not have the time to completely dispose of any heartless now.

A heartless that glowed unusual red stripes and sparked like a machine rushed to attack Sora from his left. However, before it could even make contact with the Keyblade wielder, a bolt of lightning quickly stopped it. So, Donald and Goofy were close after all.

Finally, Sora was within arm's reach of the door where the portal to Radiant Garden lay in addition to his friend from the Grid.

Sora burst through the door with Donald and Goofy directly behind him. He could see Clu standing by the portal, a little too close for comfort. And there was Tron (or was it Rinzler?) back facing Sora, walking towards his master.

"Tron!" Sora called desperately. The program that once fought for the Users but was currently glowing red-orange turned to face the current threat, the immature boy that would not go away. Clu watched in amusement as the pathetic User attempted to regain his long lost friend which was futile at this point.

Rinzler raised both his identity discs at Sora, ready to attack at any given moment and to be rid of the User permanently.

"My name is Rinzler," the program stated, his weapons still raised and Sora could have sworn there was a hint of annoyance in the program's voice.

"Come on Tron, you're better than this," Sora said, his Keyblade long vanished as he stood, pleading to his friend. "Don't you remember? We took down the MCP together. You, me, Donald, and Goofy." Sora looked towards his two friends who were nodding both in agreement and encouragement towards Tron. "You said you would never forget us, _your friends_. Look inside your heart Tron: remember!"

Although Sora could not see past Rinzler's dark mask, he could clearly see that the program was staring hard at Sora, listening to what he had to say. His body then loosened from its once focused position. However, his outfit was still glowing red-orange along the sides as Rinzler shook his head in agitation as though there were memories flowing into him he did not wish to resurface. A groan of pain escaped him as though something inside of him was desperately trying to pry free.

"Destroy them Rinzler!" Clu commanded now that he saw Rinzler faltered. It may have been a cute, entertaining speech at first but now that Rinzler was hesitating this had to stop immediately. Whatever was paining Rinzler had now subsided as he regained himself. Sora, Donald, and Goofy grimaced as it appeared as though there effort to speak with Tron had failed for Rinzler's color had remained unchanged.

"No," Rinzler said suddenly as he walked towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "I fight for the Users!"

"Tron!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed excitedly as the light surrounding Tron's black outfit transformed into its usual light blue color. Tron readied his identity discs which had also changed to light blue. Sora summoned his Keyblade and Donald and Goofy readied their weapons as well as the four were ready to take down Clu together.


End file.
